Port
See also a list of Port Towns Constructing a port Before you can build ships, you must of course build ports. The port construction process is initiated by the Mines Superintendent, now known as "Mines and Construction Superintendent". Ports can be built in all coastal towns as well as those situated on a river. It’s important to take into account the fact that the maximum size of a port differs according to where the town is situated: it’s impossible to build a large port on a river for example. Once the construction process has been initiated, a harbourmaster is named by the Mines and Construction Superintendent. The harbourmaster is the person in charge of organising all construction works, and assumes management of the port once it has been built. The harbourmaster can be dismissed by the Mines and Construction Superintendent. Please note that construction can take place out of towns. A port belongs to the county that owns the node it is situated on. Once the port has been built, it can still be further improved. It’s important insofar as a ship cannot be built at a "level 1" port (its only use is to allow docking manoeuvres). The list of different port levels can be found below in the appendices. Port construction is similar to mansion construction for level 4 players: the harbourmaster must call upon a certain number of people, with specific skills, and use specific raw materials. Ship Construction A port allows for certain types of ship to be built, according to the type of port and the nationality of the construction workers. Ship construction is similar to the construction of level 4 mansions. Natural Harbors Some coastal nodes and towns allow ships to dock without the need for any particular human construction as such: these are considered to be natural ports. These places often allow for advanced ports to be built. The maximum level of these ports may be limited. Unless otherwise mentioned, natural ports are considered as being ports which include all the elements in these rules: We can, above all, dock in them and land on the shore via them, etc. Construction Jobs Employment offers to work on the construction of ports or ships can be found in the town halls. Ports can also be constructed on nodes. To work there, you have to travel to that node. A 'works' tab can then be found on the port page. Naval market A Captain whose ship is in the port can put his or her ship up for sale. Such sales are resolved in the same way as those that are carried out on the land market. Port levels * Ports levels are differentiated by their number and type of docking bays. * Docking bays aren't all used for construction. * Up to two ships can dock in each bay. * Contruction bays have docking bays in front of them, and are part of the total of docking bays, not extra bays themselves. Ie level 3 port has 7 docking bays total, 3 contruction/docking and 4 docking only = 7 docking total. * If there is a ship in the dry dock you cannot dock a ship in the docking bay. * Ports may be situated in a town or placed in other strategic spots locations. * The maximum level of port that can be built varies from one port to another. (No naval shipyard on a river for example) * In addition to Natural Ports (which we call Level 1 ports), there are 3 additional port levels. * Each stage of construction can be spread out over numerous days. Level 1: Natural Port * Can hold 2 ships. No construction capacity. Level 2: Small port * Can host 4 ships; contains a construction site (small ships) * Excavation: 150 labourers * Shell construction: 50 labourers, 100 stone * Carpentry: 30 carpenters, 50 wood * Finishing touches: 30 blacksmiths, 50 iron * Estimated total cost: £7,220 Level 3: Naval site * Can host 7 ships; contains 3 construction sites (merchant ships) * Development: 400 labourers * Stonemasonry: 100 stonemasons, 100 stone * Construction areas: 100 blacksmiths, 200 iron * Carpentry: 100 carpenters, 200 wood * External stonemasonry: 100 stonemasons, 100 stone * Structural reinforcement: 200 labourers * Compliance with European directives: 150 labourers * Estimated total cost: £28,060 Level 4: Naval Shipyard * Can host 10 ships; contains 5 construction sites (warships) * Development: 1000 labourers * Metallic construction : 200 blacksmiths, 1000 iron * Carpentry : 100 carpenters, 200 wood * Stonemasonry: 200 stonemasons, 500 stone * Reinforcements : 200 blacksmiths * Structural reinforcement: 200 labourers * Compliance with European directives: 150 labourers * Estimated total cost: £63,660 'Port Defense' Ports can only damage ships if they force dock Port damage = (lvl of the port + 1) * 3 cannons * 0.66 damages *'Level 1 = 6 x .66 = 3.96 (4)' *'Level 2 = 9 x .66 = 5.94 (6)' *'Level 3 = 12 x .66 = 7.92 (8)' *'Level 4 = 15 x .66 = 9.90 (10)' Category:Port Town Port Towns Category:Port Defense